Poetry Of The Dark
by Gothic hearse driving chick
Summary: This is not a degrassi fanfic . I have lots of poems i have wrote and i wouldlike to see what people think ,so if you have time please review and tell me what you think ,there may be a few mistakes : p.s. most willbe dark but some will be happy:
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Promise

You said you would always be there

So why aren't you here ?

Promise

You said you'd always hold me up when I would fall down

How come I just felt myself hit the ground

Promise

You said you'd always love me

Now your not even with me

Promises

Lies

Lies

Lies

Promises

I never break them

I only make them

We were opposites

I thought opposites attract

I guess we were to opposite

Promises

You know what the mean to me

If you really cared about me

Then you would see

That promises explain everything about me

Promises

I'll never make one again.

This promise I make now will be the end 


	2. Chapter 2

Kisses

So soft

So sweet

So gentle

Kisses

So meaningful

So passion filled

The kiss could kill

Kisses

The explain how we feel

We can't say it through words

But we can say it through a kiss

That's what makes a kiss so special

Kisses

Filled with love

Up from above 


	3. Chapter 3

Dead

Death , dead , gone forever

Words that have my interest

That feeling

The feeling that makes you feel helpless

Alone

Defeated

Gone

Lifeless

Useless

In pain

Passion

In a way it all adds up

Pain , lifeless , gone , useless , alone , it's all ...passion

It's dark and mysterious

Interesting and secretive

It grabs your attention

It pulls you in

Makes you want more

It's a deadly spell

Your not obsessed

Death just has that affect

Death

You think horror

It's not

Well to me that is

For you ...

That's your feeling

That's your passion

Life

Death

Which ever you chose

It's all up to you 


	4. Chapter 4

**body**

Immortal features

You look into the mirror

And what you see in that mirror is beautiful

The long brown hair falling down in curls

Those piercing blue eyes

That makes stomachs stir

The full red lips

That loom perfect to kiss

You stare

Wondering what's here

You beauty

Wondering what happened to you

The bite killed the old you

And here stands a vampire

With features got as fire

The will love you now

You feel so proud

You walk over to the dark boy behind you

His pale skin shines in the dark

Your his creation

He loved you before

And he still loves you after

You lean up and kiss his lips

He brushes you with his finger tips

You joined the immortal world

And now you will live as no ordinary girl 


	5. Chapter 5

Hate with a passion

You stare him down with hate in your eyes

You make a million wishes wishing he would die

You yell hateful word toward him

Watching as he looks sad and broken

You don't give him a chance to explain

All you can feel is the deep pain

If you would give him the chance to explain

You'd see it's not his game

It wasn't his fault

Not at all

You scream and yell

He tries to tell

You brake his heart

And through that last dart

You walk away

Leaving him to face the hard days

He will always love you

You know it's true

If only you would let him explain

But you couldn't

You were filled with pain

Now losing him

Is the price you have to pay 


	6. Chapter 6

Guilt

You see his grave

And the flowers you gave

You feel the guilt all bundled up inside

You remember the day he died

You remember how lifeless and broken he looked in the road

The memory feels so old

It was all your fault

All of it

The fight that night was filled with hate

He was your best mate

He said word to you  
>No one ever said<p>

He made you feel like you didn't want to be dead

Then you killed him

And you regret everything you ever did to him

He's gone

Gone forever

You'll never love again

He will never live again

You think

And you think

You Pull the knife from your  
>Bag<p>

And place it on your chest

You slowly take your vest of

You say the words I'll love you forever

Then you plunge the knife into you

You falls and snake against his grave

You can here his voice it fills tour head

And with the sound of voice you for sure know your dead 


	7. Chapter 7

Saving me

The yelling

The screaming

You cant get it out of  
>Your head<p>

No one is here

No one can hear you

You scream and scream trying to get the anger out

You sit there in the girls bathroom and drag the blade across your skin

You will never win

You hear the voice

That voice

His voice

He runs in

He grabs the blade throwing it in the trash bin

He holds you tight

And as the tears Fall over you loose your sight

He doesn't seem to care  
>He's in here with you<p>

All he wants to do is assure you

You calm down

And look up at his from

He asked you why

And finally you whisper

Don't worry I don't want to die

His face is pained as he pulls you close

Telling you everything will be okay

All you want is for the yelling and fighting to stop for one day

He pulls you up

And keeps you close as he wipes up your tears

You make your way the hallway

Thinking he is the only way

The only one who can fix your broken smile

The only one who wants to stay a while

Gothic heats driving chick


	8. Chapter 8

First kiss

We stared into each-others eyes memorizing one another

We knew we would never find another

We have been young

But we knew this lobe had just begun

We slowly leaned in

The light turning dim

The music played a soft melody

This feeling kept going endlessly

Are eyes closed half way

We braced are selves

We don't know how long we had been waiting for this day

Are lips finally met

I won the bet

It was one of those kisses were you realize you love each other

Were you realize you will never find another

Sparks fly

You feel like you can fly

His lips move in sync with yours

And all the passion pours

You sit there completely dazed loving the feeling

Thinking this is just the beginning

You couldn't be happier

You were getting your happily ever after

You slowly pull away and press your foreheads together

You sit there together

Nor paying attention to the weather

It starts to rain

Nothing could bring you pain

You sit there dazed looking each other in the eyes

Knowing this love will never die 


	9. Chapter 9

Hypnotizing

That color green just sets you off

You wonder what's the cost

You look onto his green eyes looking at the forest fire

The look in his eyes only brings you higher

It's what you feel for ...

When you first walked through that door

The piercing green eyes

That could make one die

You could stare in them forever

Wishing you were more clever

How would you get this boy to Kiss you ...

If only you knew he was thinking the same thing about you

The thunder strikes and the bench moves at the sound of the boom

They both know the will have to leave soon

And it is the last thing they want to do

The boys takes charge and ducks in for a kiss

You kiss back in complete bliss

You pull away

And look into the cold wet day

You slowly get up

And start to walk

You turn around and run to him

He picks you up and gives you a big spin

You are in love

You are in even more love then the people up above

You think back to those green eyes

And how they can truly hypnotize

Gothic heats driving chick 


	10. Chapter 10

Your touch

Finger tips that trace my skin

The ghost that lives within

The touch

So soft

So lost

The touch

So smooth

Who thought it would ever loose

The touch

So broken

All locked up

Completely stuck

Never to be seen again

The touch

Of one of my great friends

Your touch

Filled with lust 


	11. Chapter 11

Your ghost

This haunted house has a ghost

He means the most

He left

Leaving me to face the rest

His ghost lingers

Sometimes I can feel the touch from the tips of his fingers

We promised we would never part

Sometimes we don't have a choice

You were not smart

Yet it's not your fault

Not at all

Even the best fall


	12. Chapter 12

Gone forever

Were have you gone ?

It's been so long ...

The memories of past come back and haunt

The memories were it was just you and me

You left

Saying it was all for the best

Maybe it was

Maybe it wasn't

But all the pain is just not pleasant

I thought you loved me

I thought wrong

I'm never right

That's why all we ever dis was fight

Your gone now

Gone forever

I'll always be thinking of you

Forever 


	13. Chapter 13

Goodbye

Goodbye ...

These words are killing me as you look me dead in the eye

Goodbye ...

I will never see you again

Why'd you come then ?

Goodbye ...

Stop torturing me

You need to see we are not meant to be

Goodbye ...

I never would have thought time would go by so fast 


	14. Chapter 14

Broken smile

That smile ...

That broken smile ...

I Haven't see that smile in while

But somethings different

His smile is broken ...

I had been in love with him for years

Crying tears when he didn't realise it

I walk over to him and give him a smile

He looks shocked and then wraps me into a hug

If only this could be true love

He pulls away

Looking at me foe the first time today

Were friends again

It's like the pattern is happening all over again

Were always together

Exploring the world

But he walked up to me one day and asked me something I never thought he would ask

I love you more than the world ...be mine

I was shocked someone had asked me this for the first time

I wrapped my arms around him tightly

His breathing hitched slightly

I looked up and gave him a smile

He looked down and smiled back

That's when I saw it

That smile ...

His smile ...

That broken smile ...

That broken smile that didn't look so broken anymore ... 


	15. Chapter 15

Ocean

The splash of the waves

How it echoes throughout the caves

The cool breeze

The wiping wind that makes you freeze

The calmness of it all

The only sound is when the sailers call

Peace the way you can escape

The ocean is your perfect date

Thinking about everything

Watching the everything

A quiet place

A peaceful place

A calm place

Were you can think

Think all you want

Alone

Alone all by yourself

Sometimes it's good to not be surrounded by home

I love it here

This place is ver dear

It's my thinking place

How cam people just put it to waist ?

The ocean

So calm

So cold

So peaceful

So old

So quiet

So nice

So interesting

So filled with ice

The ocean calm and quiet

The ocean everything surrounds you

The ocean what the silent crash of the waves does to you 


	16. Chapter 16

Tears

Tears the all fall

Like water sliding down a wall

There calm and quiet

They express who you are

The get out your emotion

The cause lots of commotion

They can make you feel better

After reading that letter

The come without you knowing

Like the peaceful atmosphere when it's snowing

They make people care

Even people who wouldn't dare

Tears

Sadness

Defeat

Pain

Alone

Helpless

Cold

Lost

Quiet

Heart breaking

Nerve racking

They don't just show sadness though

They show happy thoughts like children in the snow

When you finally go on into the world by yourself

When you become full of wealth

Tears

Joy

Happiness

Surprise

Love

Caring

Compassionate

Passion

Beginning

Tears

Happy.

Sad

Bo matter what they are they help you escape

From any kind of fate 


	17. Chapter 17

**body**

Love

They way he makes you feel

The way he deals

The way her kisses you

They her puts bliss into you

They way he fixes you

The way he lifts you

The way kills you

The way he has A Gift for you

They way he touches you

The way he gives loving to you

The way he looks at you

The way his hooks in you

Is those the reasons Why you love him ?

It's some of them for certain

He is a man ...

But what does he do that makes you loose it ?

Is it the way he cares about you ?

Is it the way that he days he lives for you ?

No ...

No that's not the way ...

You say ...

It's the way that he makes you fall in love


	18. Chapter 18

**body**

Starstruck

You feel like you could fly

It's because of him that's why

He makes you feel like your the only girl in the world

When he tells you you make his mind whirl

He makes you feel invincible

When he tells you your incredible

He makes butterflies fly around your stomach

When he whispers your name

He makes you feel all these feelings you Never have before .

Starstruck

That's the only Way to explain it

Your in love

You feel like your flying up above

You feel beautiful

compared to the big waterfall

You feel free

And pretty

You feel rebellious

And young

Your young and in love

Your Starstruck


	19. Chapter 19

Moment

It's that moment

When you feel free

When you feel powerful

When you feel

Beautiful

Pretty

Invincible

You never felt that way before

It all started when he walked through that door

You always thought you were

useless

Weak

And

weird

Then he came

Things will never be the same

Now he makes you realize

He couldn't live without you

Your inristable

And your unique

He makes you feel loved

Like your flying up above

He makes you feel like a princess In a castle

He makes you feel super girl

When you thought you were just an ordinary girl

He makes you realize your

Beautiful

Pretty

Invincible

Inristable

Unique

And everything to him

All in one moment

He opens you up from your shell

He makes you feel well

He loves you for who you your are

He loves you just the way you are 


	20. Chapter 20

**Message body**

Dark

Alone in the darkness

You feel cold and helpless

The door creeks open

And the sound leaves you hoping in was just the wind

You pray to god hoping he will forgive you for your deadly sin

You straighten up and grow intense of the sound

Low humming from your mother walking around

She doesn't understand

The night we had saw that band

The fight was big and filled with hatred

Words were said that we didn't mean and that's were  
>It ended<p>

When the headlights came and the car sped around

There was nothing but a screeching sound

I screamed and ran as fast as could

Almost getting post onto dark of the woods

I finally found him

Not a single Body around him

He laid there in the road body

All because of me

I ran to him and wrapped him in my arms

He had been harmed

I called the ambulance

And so they came to take the love of my life away

I would fix this when I got to the hospital we would be together forever

And ever

I arrived at the hospital and ran to his room

Were there a nurse stood with a broom

She verdict and I fell to the floor when the his friends walked on through the door

I weeped and weeped  
>Feeling useless and heart broken<p>

From that day on I was alone in the dark and

I felt cold and helpless


	21. Chapter 21

Exchanging roses

He held the rose tight in-between his lips

Lips that gave a perfect kiss

I would kill to be that rose

I love That rose

I hate that rose

There's lust within his eyes

The look he's giving me makes my body week

He's bringing out the freak in me

Soon he will see

He comes closer and mumbles with the rose in his lip

I put my hands on his hips

He dips in and kisses me

I take the rose for me

I toss it back and grab my own

I look around were all alone

I walk closer and exchange my rose with him

Suddenly the lights get dim

He takes the rose and roses it aside

Killing me inside

He dips in giving me a sweet kiss

For that moment my heart is filled with complete bliss 


	22. Chapter 22

Swept away

You said you were all mine.

A shiver went down my spine .

You kissed me soft .

We got lost .

We said we would love eachother for forever .

We said we would be together for forever .

I am yours .

And you are mine .

But you are gone this time .

We loved so much .

Filled with lust .

Then you were gone .

They took you away on that day .

You said it wouldn't be long .

But now you are gone .

You are never coming back .

You attacked my heart .

With a fresh dart .

It wasn't your fault .

No not at all .

They took you away .

When I had to stay .

Now you are lost and gone forever.

I should have been more clever . 


	23. Chapter 23

Man if of mystery

You see that boy

That mysterious boy

He has your eye

The way he looks at you

Makes you want to die

He stares at you

His appearance catching you

He dressed in black from head to toe

His flawless skin pale as snow

The piercing green eyes

That take you away

The way he moves makes you delay

You take your time and watch this boy

He watches back

Giving you a heart attack

He makes his way over

Filled with confidence

You stand there in silence

Trying to figure out what's happening

His voice fills your ears

You answer back nervously

He stares at you looking through your soul

You thinking there is nothing to be told

He sees something in you

What you see in him

So here he stands were the light is dim

You give him you info

And he gives you his

He walks away before turning  
>around<p>

And whispering in your ear

We will see each other many times through the years

You stand there breathless

And watch as he goes

You never got his name

But you will always know when you see

The man of mystery 


	24. Chapter 24

**body**

Fallen

He has left

It's an improper death

I miss him so much

I Want his touch

Ache for kiss

Upon my soft lips

He disappeared into the darkness

Coming here less and less

He said he would be there when I would fall

Never thinking of himself at all

We never thought about if he left who would catch me

No one would be there to save me

I don't think I would want anyone to save me

I don't want to die peacefully

I want action

And raw passion

I have fallen

His ghost no longer lingers

I walk up to his picture

And kiss it with the tips of my fingers


	25. Chapter 25

What does it mean

What You wrote in that letter

Did not make me feel better

What did you mean

How could I not have seen

Drifting apart ?

Is such a cliche dart

It still wounded me

Now we can never be

I tried to make you stay

But you left anyway

I thought we were meant to be

Maybe it was just me

Even when you sent that dart right through my chest

Even when you said this was for the best

I still loved you

That's how knew deep onside this wasn't for the best

Now all I am is sad and depressed

I heard about your death

And I weeped and weeped

Underneath my sheets

I still loved you even then

Just the thought of  
>Never seeing you again<p>

Was enough for me to decent

I took the knife and aimed it right at my heart

I knew that this was right

Here comes my part

I plunged the knife deeper  
>And deeper<p>

I smiled as I saw the blood pouring from me

You were right we were never meant to be

But I to was right

Without you I couldn't be me

I needed you but you didn't need me

Pays to say I didn't live peacefully

You were my heart

But you pulled us apart

I couldn't live without you

So I didn't live through

I killed myself knowing I couldn't bare it no longer

But deep inside this only  
>Made me stronger <p>


	26. Chapter 26

What does it mean

What You wrote in that letter

Did not make me feel better

What did you mean

How could I not have seen

Drifting apart ?

Is such a cliche dart

It still wounded me

Now we can never be

I tried to make you stay

But you left anyway

I thought we were meant to be

Maybe it was just me

Even when you sent that dart right through my chest

Even when you said this was for the best

I still loved you

That's how knew deep onside this wasn't for the best

Now all I am is sad and depressed

I heard about your death

And I weeped and weeped

Underneath my sheets

I still loved you even then

Just the thought of  
>Never seeing you again<p>

Was enough for me to decent

I took the knife and aimed it right at my heart

I knew that this was right

Here comes my part

I plunged the knife deeper  
>And deeper<p>

I smiled as I saw the blood pouring from me

You were right we were never meant to be

But I to was right

Without you I couldn't be me

I needed you but you didn't need me

Pays to say I didn't live peacefully

You were my heart

But you pulled us apart

I couldn't live without you

So I didn't live through

I killed myself knowing I couldn't bare it no longer

But deep inside this only  
>Made me stronger <p>


	27. Chapter 27

No longer blind

I never saw that boy

The boy ever girl wants

I was blind

Very blind

It was in that day

That could say

I saw him

In the light so dim

He stared at me like I was an angel

When I knew the angel was him

He talked to Me in whispers

Sending chills down my spine

Touched me with his finger tips as I did with mine

We loved each other

Even though we were so different from one another

They said it was just a crush

No it was a passion filled rush

We fell in love

Feeling like we were flying above

Years after we got married

I looked at the poems that had been buried

He came up behind me

And stared at me in awe I pulled one out iiand whispered in his ear  
>Ii<br>I'm no longer blinding

He looked at me with crazed eyes and kissed me with passion

I stared into his eyes as he stared in mine

Green crashed with blue

I whispered again Realising the truth

I never was blind ... I was waiting for you 


	28. Chapter 28

Messed up girl

You scream and scream

You appear in my dreams

You yell and yell

Making my life hell

Theres something wrong with me

I can not see

Yoy make me feel improper a creature from the dark

Leaving a perminite mark on my heart

I cry cry and cry and cry and leave my feelings deep inside

I see these horred people and theres no were i can hide

I am filled with depression taking session after session

I cover in up with fake smiles  
>A true one comes out only once in a while <p>


End file.
